


It Was Not By Chance That For Generations People Have Been Searching: Book 1 - Air

by Oreocat155338



Series: Avatar Zuko (It was Not for Generations that People have been Searching) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Aang isn't the Avatar, Airbenders are the worst eavesdroppers, Avatar Zuko, Gen, He fled the Air Temple when it was attacked by the Fire Nation, Sokka learns how Zuko got his scar, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), The Air Nomads survived (kinda), now feat. the Freedom Fighters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: - Uncle IrohOr, Aang isn't the Avatar. In fact, he was born years too early, and another child pays the price when the Fire Nation invades.Aang is given the task of training the Avatar in Airbending, when the time comes.
Relationships: Aang & Appa (Avatar), Aang & Gyatso, Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Kuzon (Avatar), Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Sokka (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar Zuko (It was Not for Generations that People have been Searching) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052222
Comments: 84
Kudos: 441
Collections: Quality Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finished Avatar not long ago?

Aang left the Air Nomads at the young age of fourteen, an Airbending Master fleeing the Fire Nation.

The Avatar (a now-thirteen-year-old boy) had already been killed.

He is one of six Airbenders who flee their Temple to not only survive, but to revive their people.

For Aang, it was more personal. He left with a scroll detailing a technique that would allow him to freeze his body in time until the next Avatar needed an Airbending teacher. Monk Gyatso had tasked him with finding the next Avatar but the Avatar would be in the process of being born in the Water Tribe. They would need time to master the other three elements before Aang could teach them.

"Appa." He landed in front of his Bison. "I- We have to leave-" Appa roared as Aang hopped onto his back. "They should all be in the Temple, we have to-"

He could hear the battle raging behind him. A tear escaped him- "Yip yip."

  
He was leaving his people behind. They were going to die because the comet gave them strength.

  
"Let's find Kuzon." His words are barely a whisper as he starts to shake, grief tearing through him.

  
Nevertheless, Appa heard him and flew, a comforting presence as Aang grieved his people. Grieved his family.

  
***

  
"The Avatar-" Kuzon asked, and Aang shook his head. "So, whats your plan? Hide here until the Water Tribe's Avatar needs to learn Air?"

  
"I have a scroll." Aang said. "It'll- well. It'll wake me up when it's time for the Avatar to learn Wind."

  
"Wha- how?" His friend asked.

  
"The spiritual energies." Aang refused to explain further. "There are other surviving Airbenders, but they're to rebuild our people." His red eyes met Kuzon's gold. "I'm asking for you to hide me. The next Avatar will have to learn Fire before they can learn Air. Hiding in the Fire Nation is-"

  
"Aang, we both know you didn't think that far ahead." Kuzon teased, a small grin on his face before he became more serious. "But of course. It might be difficult if they come looking, but I'll protect you while you wait."

  
"Thank you, Kuzon." 


	2. Chapter 2

When Aang opens his eyes, he knows it is time to find the Avatar. He rises to his feet, and winces at the stiffness.

  
He looks down at him and sees a Fire Nation uniform - good to hide his identity, for sure, though he missed his old clothes. Hopefully Kuzon had kept them somewhere to change into once he found the Avatar.

He slips out of the room and immediately sees new faces-

Children.

He had known that it would be years before he would awaken to teach but-

He'd never would've thought Kuzon would have children.

A turn and a few minutes later he finds himself in front of a painting of Kuzon-

An old Kuzon.

".. How long has it been?" Aang whispered, eyes going wide.

"Almost a hundred years, my friend." A wearied voice came from behind him. "You have missed much, Aang." The Airbender turned around and could barely recognize his old friend.

"... Kuzon." He said. "I- _how_ much?"

"The Fire Nation found and killed the Avatar from the Water and Earth nations." Kuzon told him. "And a great many children in the Fire Nation in an attempt to break the cycle. If there are any Airbenders who aren't you, they have remained hidden."

"But the Avatar needs to learn Air." Aang said, turning slightly away from his friend. "So they much be Fire-"

"The only child who survived the Great Sacrifice- as it has been called- is the son of Fire Lord Ozai. Prince Zuko." Kuzon frowned. "He was banished from the Fire Nation almost three years ago. No one knows if he's alive or dead."

"Why wasn't he killed?" Aang asked.

"Because there are records of his birth." Kuzon replied. "But I know his mother. It's highly likely that she could have forged them."

"So then my only option is to find this Prince Zuko then."

"Unless another woman had their child around the last Avatar's birth and managed to hide it, yes." Kuzon replied. "I wish you luck, Aang. You must find Prince Zuko and determine whether he is the Avatar. If not, you must figure out who is."

Aang nodded, and turned to leave.

"Just- one more thing." Kuzon hesisated. "Appa- he didn't make it this past hundred years."

***

Without a lead on the banished prince, Aang returns to the Southern Air Temple.

He never quite got the chance to say his goodbyes, after all, and while the monks had been laid to rest, he still wished for home-

"Gyatso, I don't know what to do." He whispered. "I- I have to find the next Avatar, but I can't just show up out of nowhere- not when the Fire Nation thinks the Air Nomads are wiped out and I'm clearly an Air Nomad. That would put my brothers at risk, if they survived and rebuilt our people."

_Think, Aang. If the Avatar thinks that they cannot master Air, where else must they go?_

"That's why I was in the Fire Nation." Aang replied, "Because after Fire they must master Air. But- but if the Avatar didn't know that there is an Airbender left they would skip to Water."

_Good. So where must you go next?_

  
"The North or South pole." A grin began to form, before- "But what if he doesn't know he's the Avatar?"

  
_How old would the new Avatar be?_

"Uh-" Aang stopped. Why hadn't he thought to ask Kuzon? "The one that we think is the Avatar was banished from his homeland nearly three years ago." He could feel amusement.

_Then you'd best get to looking, before he dies._

Aang stood, and felt the presence leave. He holds his hand out and pulled his glider to his hand, and swiftly opened it.

From there it would (hopefully) be a quick flight to the South Pole.


	3. Chapter 3

It was blind luck that Aang hadn't been spotted by the Fire Nation ship as it sailed past an iceberg.

Was this the ship of the banished prince, or was it some other Fire Nation ship? He gritted his teeth, and settled down into a meditative stance, pulling the winds towards him.

"Uncle, you know this is a fools chase." Came an angry voice, and Aang winced. "Everyone knows the Avatar has been dead these past sixteen years!"

"Nephew-" Came an older voice- one more at peace with himself.

"No, we killed the Water and Earth Avatars, and then we killed out own before they even knew they were the Avatar!" There was a short pause from the angry voice. "And there are no more Airbenders. The cycle is broken, uncle. There is no Avatar-"

"Then why hunt with such dedication? Surely if there is no Avatar, there are better things to do with your time."

"I- I _have_ to, Uncle. If I don't bring the Avatar home then- then what good am I? He already-"

Voices from a different direction drew Aang's attention.

"-play with magic water, I get soaked?" An irritated sigh.

"It's not _magic_ , it's _waterbending_. And it's-"

"Yeah, yeah. An ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah." How could someone- someone just- _brush off_ bending? "Look, I'm just saying. If _I_ had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."

A push sent the winds away, and Aang sprung up. He'd (most likely) found the banished prince, and a waterbender.

He turned away from the ship and launched himself towards the arguing duo.

When he arrived... They were arguing on a floating piece of ice. The waterbender was... Pissed.

Oh, and the iceberg behind them was breaking.

As it came apart, a giant wave sailed towards the two Water Tribe - teenagers? He launches himself and lands between them and the wave, a blast of wind stopping the wave from throwing them off their makeshift raft.

"Ok, you've gone of weird to freakish, Katara." The boy said.

"You mean.. I did that?" The girl asked, and Aang turned towards them. 

"Yeah." He said. "Benders, when they get angry- well. You saw. I once started a tornado on accident." He frowned. "Didn't you get any training?" She frowned.

"No, I'm the only-"

"Tornado?!?" The boy asked, grabbing a spear and pulling the girl behind him. "Katara, stay back!"

"Yeah, tornado." Aang frowned. "I'm an Airbender. And she-" he motioned to the girl- Katara? "needs training."

"There are no other Waterbenders at the South Pole." She replied. "But- I thought all the Airbenders went extinct a hundred years ago." Aang grimaced.

"Don't remind me." He paused. "Which way is your village? I can try to get us there with airbending."

***

It was an accident that triggered the trap on the Fire Nation ship.

Sure, Aang had known that the Fire Nation had destroyed his people but-

It was still hard to see them all as heartless soldiers. Especially when Kuzon had hidden him these past hundred or so years.

Now he was banished from the Southern Water Tribe village with (probably) the banished prince on his way. Just his luck. He sat on his perch, a frown on his face as he thought.

Katara needed a teacher. He could go up to the North Pole and bring one back for her. It wouldn't get him back into the village, but if she didn't get training she could accidentally destroy her village.

Benders need training. No matter _what_ they bend. He stood and pulled the wind in-

Screams from the village.

When the Fire Nation had attacked the Air Nomads, the children had screamed. They'd tried to fight, but as they'd burned-

He opened his glider. Banished or not, he had to do _something_.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko couldn't believe it when an Airbender landed in the middle of the Water Tribe village. The boy looked to be about the age that the Avatar should be.

It was his lucky day, wasn't it?

"You're the Avatar!" He yelled and the boy tilted his head, and eyebrow raised in a look that perfectly feigned confusion.

"Really?" He asked. "I was sent to find the Avatar." Zuko froze- but no. There was no way that the Airbender wasn't the Avatar. He must've come down to the South Pole to learn Waterbending.

Too bad the Fire Nation had gotten there first.

He attacked, blasting fire and the Avatar stopped him- fine, but he couldn't always block. He started walking in a circle and the Avatar turned and turned until-

"Wait!" He was looking at the Water Tribe villagers. "I can promise that the Avatar hasn't been born into our people, but you won't believe me. So I'll go with you until I can prove it."

There were protests from the villagers, and the Avatar held up a hand. "On two conditions. The girl needs to go north, and you must promise to leave the villagers alone."

Which- easily done. But-

"How far north?" Zuko's eyes narrowed. The Avatar wouldn't be getting one over on him.

"She has a fiance in the Northern Water Tribe, can't you see her necklace?" The Avatar pointed back to the girl, and-

Zuko didn't much care for the traditions of the Water Tribe barbarians, but he faintly remembered engagement necklaces being a tradition they had.

There was quiet murmuring from the tribe, and a teen boy - the one who'd attacked him earlier - protested.

"I'm not letting my sister go with those Fire Nation-"

"It'll be fine." The Avatar told the boy, turning back to Zuko.

"We can't take her all the way to the Northern Water tribe." He told the Avatar. "We don't know where there are, and even if we did, I'm not putting my crew on the line like that."

"But we can find another ship to take her, right?" The Avatars eyes raised up, testing him?

"Of course!" He almost had the Avatar. And while he could have to take a northern detour to ensure his cooperation, it would be worth it.

"So you give your word you'll take her to the northernmost port that's not in the pole and ensure she gets passage to the North Pole and you'll leave this village alone if I come with you?" The Avatar pressed.

"I'm not letting her leave with Firebenders alone?" The Avatar sighed.

"Yes." Zuko straightened. "I'll leave her unharmed and-" He cast a side glance at the protesting boy. "And even him if he comes along and promises not to attack my crew." He took a breath. "But I will not force her to board my ship, Avatar." The Avatar nodded.

"Just a moment." He said, jumping into the air and landing by the girl. A few words, and she nodded. Then a single leap took him to the boy and while the discussion took longer, the boy folded his arms.

"Will you allow him to practice?" The Avatar asked. "So long as he doesn't maim or attempt to maim or kill your men? After all, he will be responsible for her wellbeing after you drop them off at the port."

His eye twitched.

"He can practice with me." Came a voice, and Zuko's eyes widened.

"Uncle!"

"No, nephew." Uncle said, a small grin on his face. "He can practice with me, or with me there. Otherwise it will be taken as an attack." The Avatar turned to the boy.

"Fair?" He asked, and the boy gritted his teeth- looking just as angry as Zuko had felt for the past three years.

"Yes." He ground out, the Avatar gave him a small grin, then turned back to Zuko.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked, and Zuko took a breath. He was on the path to regain his honor.

"Yes." He replied. "We have a deal."


	5. Chapter 5

"You're the Avatar?" Katara hissed once the Fire Nation soldiers had stepped out of the room and closed the door.

  
"I already told you all." Aang sighed. "I'm not. But I know he's out there. That's why I'm here. Because the leader of the ship is looking for him. My job is to teach the Avatar to bend air."

"And you couldn't go find him yourself?" The boy - introduced as Sokka - asked. "This is the worst idea you've ever had, and that includes going onto that abandoned Fire Nation ship, Aang."

"No, it's perfect actually," Aang said, then lowered his voice as he leaned in towards his comrades. "Katara needs training, after all." Sokka froze.

"You're getting them to take her north." He said.

"To Waterbenders." Aang kept his voice low. "And anyways the Fire Nation is big on keeping their promises. At least the nobility are. Like, ya know, the owner of the ship. Even once he accepts I'm not the Avatar, he gave his word. He won't take it out on your village, nor will he back out of taking you up there."

"How do you know?" Sokka asked. "We're alone on this ship! If he changes his mind it's the three of us against all of them!"

"Sokka, you're allowed to train with them." Aang reminded him. "Katara, you could probably do the same. The Fire Nation teaches both men and woman to fight. Just don't seem too eager about it. They know how the Water Tribe treats their women- they don't fight unless they're Waterbenders. You have power, yes, but that comes from your husband." Katara reached out and smacked Sokka, who'd been nodding. "You want to defend yourself, and that's it. They'll push for you to learn more, and you must be reluctant. They'll be suspicious either way but you've never gotten the chance to meet your fiance in person and should he attack you when your brother isn't with you..." Katara winced.

"We're going to have to remember that the whole way up, huh?" She asked, and Aang nodded.

"Afraid so, but once you're away from the Fire Nation you can drop it." He confirmed, "You also need to keep control over your bending. If they see you bending, they'll realize we lied."

"What about you?" Sokka asked. "We can learn to fight but how are you going to prove that you aren't the Avatar?"

"Not sure." Aang said. "But if push comes to shove once you two are gone I can escape. Hopefully it doesn't come to that but-" He shrugged. "I'll be alright."

'Course, if he was going to escape he'd like to have his staff but if it came down to it he knew how to make another.

***

Sokka's first training master was Iroh. Katara was sent off with a female firebender and it was only Aang (hands tied behind his back to keep him from bending) following after them that kept Sokka from going after his sister.

Iroh had started with the basics of the sword, and by the end of the day, Sokka was told that "Maybe tomorrow you can hold a sword."

Katara, he found out, had been training with daggers.

Aang had been nearby, and (somehow) had talked their captor into untying his hands so he could go through some katas and meditate.

"The best Benders make use of techniques from the other Benders." Aang had explained to Sokka later. "He ran through some too but he watched me closely. I think he thought I was trying to learn Firebending."

"He thinks you're the Avatar." Katara pointed out. "Of course he thinks you're trying to learn Firebending." Aang shrugged. "Anyways I thought you were going to try to convince him you aren't the Avatar."

"Baby steps Katara." Aang replied. "If my hunch is right, we're not far from the Avatar."

"What?" Came two excited voices, and Aang sighed. 

"I told you, the Avatar hasn't been reborn as an Airbender." He reminded them. "Or, if he has, it was recently."

"You're trying to say there's a Fire Nation Avatar." Sokka said, horror dawning in his eyes. "And that they're on this ship."

"Yeah." Aang said. "So we have to teach them that the Fire Nation's war isn't right."

"They killed our mother!" Katara hissed. "The whole point of-"

The door opened and she froze, turning towards the door. It was their captor.

"I-" He paused. "It's come to my attention that you don't know who I am." They nodded. "My name is Zuko. My uncle-" He looked directly at Sokka, "-the one who taught you swordplay today - is named Iroh. You will refer to him as General Iroh. He has more than earned his title."

"Of course." Aang stood, and bowed low towards him.

"Aang!" He hissed. "Why are you-"

"He's treated us with honor, Sokka." Aang replied. "We can afford to be polite." Sokka gritted his teeth - Aang knew that the Fire Nation had killed their mother!

But he bowed anyways. Not as low as Aang had, but (hopefully) enough.

After all, they were still alive because of Zuko's whims.


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko wasn't sure what to think of the Avatar.

  
After all, he ensured his temporary companions were treated fairly and were unharmed at the end of the day.

And he was insistent on Zuko watching him practice his Airbending katas, though that might just be for Zuko's peace of mind.

After all, if no one was watching him, Zuko was sure the Avatar could escape. With him staying...

He was ensuring that the Water Tribe siblings made it to the North Pole- or as far as Zuko would take them. By having them train with his soldiers, he ensured that they could defend themselves the rest of the way-

But once they were gone, what kept the Avatar here? His word? How seriously did Airbenders - Avatar or not - take their word?

He frowned, wishing that he knew more about the Airbenders, but any survivors of the raids had hidden themselves well. The only information he had was nearly a hundred years old by now.

"Zuko." Came the Avatar's voice. "It's time to run through my katas." He paused. "And... I had hoped to demonstrate a couple Airbending moves."

"Why?" Zuko's voice came out harsh, and Aangs face fell slightly.

"Monk Gyatso taught that all Benders can learn from each other." The Avatar replied, reminding him. "Besides, it gives you the advantage of knowing - part of - what I'm capable of."

The Avatar was carefully showing Zuko select parts of himself- what he could do. Zuko gritted his teeth, wishing he knew what kind of person the Avatar truly was. After all, this was exactly what Azula would do if she was captured. Lead them into a false sense of security and-

"Sure," Zuko said, turning towards the Avatar who - by Zuko and Iroh's decision - had his hands tied while he was on deck. "Showing me your techniques put you at a disadvantage, though." The Avatar grinned.

"I think you'll find otherwise." He said, falling into the first kata. "Would you like to try?" Zuko frowned - why would the Avatar want to teach him Airbending techniques??

"No." He ground out, and the Avatar sighed as he flowed from motion to motion.

It was... Almost graceful. Zuko found himself wishing for the chance to see more Airbending techniques but-

Once the Water Tribe siblings left the Avatar would be imprisoned in the hold until they reached the Fire Nation.

***

Aang knew Zuko didn't trust him, but he couldn't let that stop him. After all, the air was different around Zuko.

Katara was the first Waterbender he'd ever met and it was almost like the air around her was more humid than the regular air. It would have been imperceptible, had he not been a Master Airbender.

Kuzon - and the other Firebenders here on the ship - had the faint whisp of smoke on them, and the air was slightly warmer, and drier as well.

Sokka, as a non-bender, still felt different from what Aang had known most of his life. More grounded than Airbenders.

He wished he knew what Earthbenders felt like, but knowing what he did, he suspected he would know when he met one.

Zuko though? He felt like a Firebender, but under that-

Under that, he felt like an _Airbender_. And, Aang bet, in time, a Waterbender and an Earthbender.

"What's the key to Airbending?" Zuko suddenly asked as Aang entered another kata.

"Flexibility." He replied easily. "Finding and following the path of least resistance." He took a breath as he moved, "Spirituality is important too, but not as important." He heard an interested hum and he continued as he leapt into the air. "We learned Airbending from the Flying Bison but to really Airbend you don't really use katas. It's about the freedom of the air to go and do as it pleases." He landed on his feet and turned to Zuko. "The katas are more for flexibility, strength, and to get the feeling of the air all around us. Would you like to try?"

"No." Zuko said, but the air around him-

He was lying. He wanted to, but he wouldn't let himself.

"Suit yourself." Aang replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Katara hated the Fire Nation. And if the Avatar was on this ship...

Maybe they should just sink it. After all, Aang proved that the Airbenders weren't dead. They'd just have to wait another few years for the Airbender Avatar to become old enough to learn bending and then master all the elements.

She sighed, thinking about the state of her village. They would be lucky to last that long, especially without the men who'd sailed off to fight the Fire Nation. They'd made it as far as they had but she and Sokka had done a lot.

... What was Aang's game here? Would he stay when she and Sokka left? Would he make his way to the North Pole with the Avatar? Would he remain on this ship?  
The Fire Nation had killed enough Airbenders. They didn't need Aang too.

She clenched her fists. If only she knew Waterbending! Then they wouldn't be here- she could've fought back against the Fire Nation with Sokka, and Aang wouldn't be stuck here to guarantee their safety.

She would send the other Waterbenders after the ship to rescue Aang. She had to. He'd sacrificed himself for her and her village, it was the least she could do.

"You don't like us, do you?" Came a voice, and she spun around.

"General Iroh!" Her eyes went wide. "I- I didn't see you there!"

"I did not intend you to." He had a gentle grin on his face but- _"You will refer to him as General Iroh. He has more than earned his title."_ \- she couldn't trust him. "Please, tell me, why do you hate us? This was the first time any of our crew entered the South Pole."

"I- you can't be trusted." Katara turned away from him as the tears began to flow. "You- your people killed my mother!"

"Uh, Katara?" Sokka's voice. "Katara, you need to calm down."

"Sokka, you really trust them?" She demanded as the tears began pouring out. "After- they're the reason we have no Waterbenders, why our father's gone, why our mother's dead and you-"

"Katara." A hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel. My people are gone because of them." A gentle breeze dried her tears, and she could hear Aang's grief. "I'm alone, Katara. Without even a brother because they're all gone. I'm all that's left of the Air Nomads. Because of the Fire Nation. They came during Sozin's Comet, and they were stronger than they had ever been. I'm all that's left, and I have to find the Avatar, Katara. I'm the one who has to teach them Airbending." A shuddering breath as he tried to steady himself. "We have to keep going, Katara. Your mother would want you at the North Pole. She would want you happy."

"How do you know?" She demanded, trying to hold onto her anger.

"Because," Aang said, voice shaking. "Monk Gyatso- he was my teacher. But from everything I've heard about parents- that's what he was to me. He knew he would die if he stayed. But he did anyway. He wanted me to survive and be happy and- Katara, you've had years without your mother. For me? Monk Gyatso died days ago. I- I never got to give him a proper funeral. Never got to properly say goodbye. So trust me when I say I know."

"I- I just-" She tried as the anger fades.

"Your anger is justified." Came General Iroh's voice. "I would just ask that you not lump all Firebenders together. Should you wish to find the man who killed your mother, I will help."

"I- really?" She asked, finally starting to calm down. "You would-"

"Once you have calmed down, yes." General Iroh replied. "But vengence is a double-edged sword. You must be careful if you do not wish to hurt yourself too."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Katara." Aang a touch of grief still in his voice. "I would prefer if you didn't seek vengence. But I'm not in charge of you. I can't tell you what to do."

"How can you not want to get back at them?" Katara asked him. "After-"

"Because I know it's not what they would want." Aang said. "They fought for the children, to give some a chance to escape. They didn't fight for their own survival, Katara. None of them did. It's- vengence is against everything we stood for, Katara. But you aren't an Air Nomad. You're from the Water Tribes. Things are different there, and I understand that."

"I will return tomorrow." Iroh told them. "You may give me your answer then."


	8. Chapter 8

That night, hidden in his room, Zuko tried out the Airbender katas.

And when he woke up the next morning, he was sore. But he definitely felt stronger.

So that night he tried a few different katas, ignoring the smug look in the Avatar's eyes, as though he knew what he was doing.

Though he sometimes went over a kata he'd had trouble with the previous night, breaking it down as though it were a lesson.

"Nephew," Uncle said. "The Airbender-"

"The Avatar!" He insisted.

"He's trying to teach you, nephew," Uncle said. "It couldn't hurt to work with him. Not if he so thoroughly covers katas. You could repurpose them into Firebending."

"Uncle that's-"

"Nephew." Uncle's voice was stern. "Did I ever tell you how I figured out how to redirect lightning?" He paused, and when Zuko didn't respond, he continued. "I repurposed a Waterbending kata, nephew. Learn from him, and grow stronger from it."

Zuko sighed and nodded. Uncle clapped his shoulder, clearly pleased.

"Besides." He added, his voice lower. "I know you were doing it anyway."

***

The Avatar looked thrilled when Zuko agreed to practice katas with him. Almost as a reward, he demonstrated a technique of his own creation- the Air Scooter, which allowed him to... Travel quicker than normal and travel on walls.

That was when Zuko finally gave in - if the Avatar tried to escape, it wouldn't matter what he tried.

He took him with him on his next trip into town. The Avatar was thrilled and wound up dragging him away from everyone else, eyes narrowed as he tried to track down something he heard.

"Ava-"

"Aang." The Avatar said, voice firm. "On land, or when there are others on your ship, just call me Aang. Or Airbender, though Aang is safer."

And they came out into a burned forest with a shrine in the center of it.

"I- we have to go." He said, turning around.

"No, there's a spirit here." The Avatar replied. "And it's angry." He tilted his head. "There's a village nearby." He turned back to Zuko. "We can't just leave them."

***

Two days later Zuko and the Avatar had calmed the spirit (after the Avatar got dragged off to the Spirit World) and began their trip back to the ship.

And after everyone had calmed down, they returned to their routine, and the Avatar continued to teach Zuko about the Air Nomads.

"We were the sons of Jiyu, the spirit of the sky." He told him, arms opening as he stood on his toes, stretching his whole body towards the sky. "It is he who taught the first of us to make our gliders. He is a just father, punishing those who deserve it, but forgiving those who ask it."

He dropped, catching himself with his hands, pulling his legs up so they reached past his shoulders as though wings. "We had Xifang, the western wind. His winds are the best to travel under, provided you're traveling with him. He loves to form storms as strong as he can, thinking its a game-" He paused his lecture. "We call him Little Brother."

He shifted forward, stretching his left leg back and pulling his right leg to tuck it in, foot against his left arm. "Next is Nan, the southern wind. She is the most playful of her siblings but at the same time the least forgiving. Still, she realizes that no two people are the same, and those deserving of her anger will fell it, whether in this life or the next. For this reason, we compare her to a crow. She is Little Sister." 

He lowered his legs, stretching his right leg behind him while pulling his left leg forward and bending it towards himself as he rested on the ground."Azuma, the east wind. She is the most forgiving, and the least playful. For this reason, we call her Older Sister. Her winds are the most gentle, but she is incredibly protective of her siblings. If you were to do something that angered or hurt them..." He shook his head. "For this reason, the Eastern Air Temple was housed exclusively by female Airbenders. We call her a dove." 

He stood, lifting his left leg behind him, pulling it as close to his back as he could. "And Alunsina, the northern wind. A raven, and dangerous to travel under." He lowered his leg and lifted his right leg into the same position. "Strange things happen with clouds that Alunsina has brought in. Airbenders have flown in, never to be seen again, or return decades or centuries later." The Avatar relaxed, returning to his starting position.

"Why are you telling me about this?" Zuko demanded. "I'm not an Airbender, I don't need to know your beliefs." Aang turned to face him.

"Whether or not that is the case, it can't hurt to understand the wind spirits." The Avatar gave him a cheeky grin before his face grew solemn again. "Or, at least, understand what you risk should you anger them."


	9. Chapter 9

The next time they landed, Zuko dragged the Avatar off while everyone else purchased supplies. After all, he couldn't afford to let the rest of the Fire Nation know he'd found the Avatar. Not until he got home.

Then they'd stumbled into a Fire Nation camp right before they got attacked by a bunch of children. The Avatar grabbed his hand, stopping him from helping as they were swiftly defeated.

"Thank you." The Avatar said (as though they'd been in danger).

"No, thank you." Came the reply as they were looked up and down. "We've been waiting for a distraction all day."

Which was... Concerning. The soldiers weren't killed - simply tied up - but if they were willing to wait all day he needed to do something about this group.

"My name is Aang." The Avatar said. "I'm an Airbender, and this is my protege."

"Airbender, huh?" The man who was clearly the leader spoke up, eyes narrowed. "Then why are you wearing Fire Nation clothes?"

"He a was born in the Fire Nation." The Avatar replied. "For the time being, we're traveling in clothes that are comfortable to him."

"He looks like a Firebender."

"Of course he looks like a Firebender." The Avatar replied calmly. "He _grew up in the Fire Nation_. His scar should be proof enough that he has suffered just as you have." Zuko stiffened, turning his scar from the leader-

The Avatar calmly placed a hand on his, a silent promise that it'd be alright.

"Prove it." Came the reply. "Prove you're an Airbender."

The Avatar didn't hesitate, forming a ball of air and sitting on it. He raised an eyebrow, daring him to-

"And your protege."

"I've not had long to teach him." The Avatar replied. "And Airbenders must be taught of our spirits before they are taught Airbending."

"Really?" There was a pause. "My name is Jet, and you'll be staying with us for a couple days."

"Of course." Aang bowed, and Zuko frowned.

"Now, what is your protege's name?"

"Lee," Zuko answered. "My name is Lee."

***

"So, Lee." A small boy came up to him. "You're an Airbender, huh?"

"I'm learning." He replied. "Master Aang does his lessons at different times of the day. He'll call up the wind around us and then we start."

"How does he decide when to do it?" Zuko shrugged.

"Just, whenever he feels like it? Normally he'll-" A gust of wind blew his hair into his face. "That. He'll do that." He brushed his hair back as he stood and launched himself into the other tree to see the Avatar to learn.

After all the effort he'd put into teaching him, the Avatar wouldn't drop him, after all.

He landed beside his teacher and the Avatar pulled the wind around them, protecting the secrets of the Air Nomad's culture from the makeshift gang.

***

They'd distracted the Avatar with something - Zuko couldn't remember _what_ , just that is was a good distance away from the Camp.

The Avatar knew Zuko could handle himself, and barely put up more than a token protest about leaving him behind.

Now, though? Zuko was angry at himself for not protesting. Angry that the Avatar wasn't there.

Because he was being attacked by the "freedom fighters". Simply because he was from the Fire Nation. He'd heard their sob stories- but the Fire Nation just wanted to share their greatness with the rest of the world!

... Except he knew much more about the Air Nomads that he had before - they truly didn't have a standing army. They weren't a threat to the Fire Nation, living peacefully in the mountains (and canyons) as they did.

No, they'd been destroyed simply to ensure the Avatar would die. Then they'd destroyed the Water Tribe Avatar - a female from the Southern Water Tribe. Her death had lead to any Fire Nation ships in their waters being attacked by their benders.

... And that was why the Southern Water Tribe had no waterbenders. Because the Avatar had been born into their tribe and the Fire Nation-

Saw the Avatar as a threat.

The Avatar was supposed to keep the world in balance. If that were the case...

Sharing the Fire Nation's greatness - the technological advances, the structure-

That would be balance. Unless everything he'd ever been taught was a lie.

_His grandfather had ordered the deaths of **countless Fire Nation children** in an attempt to break the Avatar Cycle._

_His father had sacrificed an **entire division** for some **farmland**. And when Zuko had spoken against it-_

He swings his sword, trying to give himself some room- reaching for fire then remembering at the last moment why it was a bad idea-

Wind comes instead, throwing Jet out of the tree.

... Aang really wasn't the Avatar.

He ducks and blocks, trying to figure out what to do with this information- 

He can't go back. He's _the Avatar_ \- enemy number 1-

He distantly hears one of the fighters trying to convince Jet to call off the attack- "He's an Airbender after all Jet! They're rare enough as it is!"

"He's _Fire Nation_!"

A kick sends him tumbling out of the tree-


	10. Chapter 10

When Zuko opened his eyes, it takes a second to process he isn't dead.

  
Of course, the Ava- Aang jumping off a cliff with him hadn't helped matters- especially since his glider was in Zuko's ship.

"What was that?" He snapped as the- as Aang set him down on the ground.

"It'll take them time to catch up." He replied. "I knew I could control our descent, but we need to get out of here before they try again."

"You-" Zuko stopped. "You knew I was the Avatar!"

"I suspected." Aang replied, annoyance flickering in his gray eyes. "I had no proof-"

"You taught me!" Zuko snapped.

"If you weren't the Avatar, then they would've been born into the Air Nomads, if there are any more of us left!" Aang snapped. "So, sure, I hoped you were the Avatar, but I had no proof until now!"

He sighed. "We should get back to the ship."

"We went the wrong way." Zuko pointed out as his anger faded away. "The ship is the other way. On the other side of-"

"I know." Aang sighed. "I'm sorry- I just did the first thing that came to mind to get out of there."

"Air takes the path of least resistance." Zuko looked away.

"Yeah." Aang said. "Exactly." He paused. "So, _Avatar_ , what's the plan from here?"

***

It took a lot of walking (and explaining) but they got back to the ship.

Only to see a man in uniform talking down to Uncle. Zuko's fist tightened.

"Who's that?" Aang's voice was barely a whisper carried on the wind.

"Zhao." Zuko's voice was tight. "Last I checked, he was a Commander. He shouldn't be talking to my Uncle like that."

"You want me to sneak around the back then?" Aang asked, and Zuko nodded, before striding up to Zhao.

"What is the purpose of this?" He demanded, and Zhao frowned.

"Ah, the banished prince himself." He sounded disappointed. "Finally back from your vacation? Have you found the Avatar yet?"

"Everyone knows that the Avatar is dead, Zhao." Zuko replied, rage starting to boil beneath his skin.

"Prince Zuko." Uncle spoke up. "He is an Admiral now. He got promoted."

"Congratulations." Zuko bit out. "Now, can I get onto my ship to continue-"

"Ah, but see here, I have the authority to take the ship." Zhao said, a smug grin on his face as Zuko's eyes widened. "After all, the Fire Lord has complete confidence in my ability to capture the North Pole."

"Capture the-" Zuko stopped, and shook his head. "Then you must give me adequate time to gather my belongings, Admiral."

"You have an hour." Zhao replied. "Your Highness."

"I thank you for your kindness." Zuko bowed, and walked calmly onto his ship.

Only once he was out of Zhao's sight did he make a break for Aang's room. He throws the door open-

Katara was waterbending. He froze, before-

"Zhao's taking the ship." He told them. "He's going to invade the North Pole and I don't have the authority to keep him off. We have an hour and it has to look like you were never here. Understand?"

Then, without giving them time to respond, he turned and ran to his own room to pack his things.

***

"Aang meet me here." He pointed to a location on the map. "I'll bring my uncle with me and we can figure out our plan from there."

"Why are we-" Katara started, but Aang held up a hand, a strong gust of wind blowing her mouth closed.

"I'll get Katara and Sokka there safely." He replied. "But- if your uncle can get into the Admirals fleet and figure out his plan?" Zuko shook his head. 

"Zhao won't believe it." He replied. "Not while I'm alive." He folded up the map and held it out to Aang. "I'll buy you a couple minutes. Good luck and stay safe." Aang gave him a one-sided grin.

"You too." He agreed, opening his glider. "Katara, Sokka, grab on."

Zuko turned and walked out to buy them the time they needed to get out without being noticed.


	11. Chapter 11

Zuko arrived a couple days later, and it was clear that Aang had been crying.

His immediate reaction... Might not have been the best.

"Which one of you made him cry?" He demanded.

In retrospect, maybe he shouldn't have been surprised when Katara tried to attack him.

Aang's head had snapped up and he launched himself in front of the water, using the air to scatter it.

"Katara." His voice was quiet. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but you're clearly-" She started.

"Katara." Sokka interrupted. "Remember what I told you." Her mouth snapped shut, and she spun away from them.

"Are you alright, young Airbender?" Iroh asked, and Aang nodded.

"Just- thinking about Appa." He replied. "But nevermind that. We need to get moving." He pulled out a map. "Sokka?"

"We can tell Katara later." Came the reply. "After she's calmed down." Aang nodded and pointed to the X that had been drawn on the map.

"This is where we are." He explained. "We'll need to get to this port up here so Katara and Sokka can get to the Northern Water Tribe." He pointed. "But I have a stop we need to make first." His finger moved until it was pointing at a single mountian.

"The Northern Air Temple?" Zuko asked with a frown. "Why do we need to go there?"

"Zuko." Aang sighed, holding out his hand for his staff. "You of all people should know why we should head there."

"Oh." He looked away from his Airbending teacher. "Uh, right. That's our next stop then, I guess." He looked back at the map. "Will we have to follow the map to get there or..."

"I know the route through the sky." Aang said. "We'll probably need the map." He turned around. "I'm going to pack up my stuff."

"What little you have." Sokka scoffed, before turning to Zuko. "What did he mean by 'you of all people' should know, hmm?"

"He's been teaching me about the Air Nomads." Zuko replied. "Culture, spirituality. You know, the important stuff he doesn't want to die with him." He paused. "I think he wants to make sure the dead are at rest." Sokka paled, and turned around, making a beeline for his sister.

"Is that so, Prince Zuko?" Uncle asked.

"Maybe." Zuko acknowledged. "You don't have to know everyone's secret, Uncle. Maybe I want this to be mine for a while longer."

"Of course, Prince Zuko." Iroh replied.

***

Aang continued to teach Zuko about the Air Nomads during their breaks. He also demonstrated Airbending techniques. 

Zuko waiting until everyone else was asleep to practice his Airbending. Still, he could practice the motions during the day.

Katara and Sokka didn't trust him or his uncle. That was... Disappointing. But he understood why.

She was a Waterbender, after all. And the Fire Nation had taken all of the Southern Water Tribes Waterbenders.

And then he'd attacked her village after Aang.

Well, Aang wasn't actually who he had been looking for but-

Well. He'd gotten there eventually.


	12. Chapter 12

Aang had insisted on taking Zuko up to the Air Temple first.

When he'd seen the gliders, Aang had wondered aloud -  
"Are they Airbenders?" He'd sounded excited.

Then, as they got closer, he realized that they weren't. Seen the mechanical controls and-

And had proceeded to show off what an _Airbender_ could do with a glider. Because _of course he would_.

  
And when he jumped from the glider, forming an Air Scooter as he rode on the wall-

Zuko reached for the air currents to keep the glider steady. And he managed it. When Aang jumped off the Air Scooter back onto the glider, Zuko had the biggest grin on his face.

And it stayed until Aang landed on the landing platform.

"I've gotta go get the others." He told Zuko. "Don't get into trouble without me."

"I won't." He promised, and Aang shot back into the sky and then down through the clouds. Zuko turned to look at the people and-

They were staring at him suspiciously. Of course. He still had his Fire Nation clothes.

"I know what it looks like." He said. "But I'm not with the Fire Nation. Not anymore."

That... Didn't help. He sighed as Aang dropped off Sokka.

He didn't want it to get out yet that he was the Avatar. Not yet. Not until he knew what it was that he would have to do.

Because he couldn't rule the Fire Nation when he was also the Avatar. Which meant Azula would be in charge...

And Azula could be worse than their father at times. If she was in charge of the Fire Nation...

He didn't want to think about it.

The next person for Aang to drop off was Uncle. His uncle had gotten Earth Nation clothing (He'd argued against it but) and when he put his hand on Zuko's shoulder, the tension relaxed. Very slightly.

Then Aang returned with Katara and spoke with the refugees. Told them that he was an Airbender (as though they hadn't figured that out) and secured them a tour of the Temple.

And, while Zuko was fascinated by the machinery - he'd never seen anywhere quite like it - knowing what he did about the Air Nomads-

Well. He perfectly understood Aang's horror. There wasn't anywhere untouched by the refugees.

Except the innermost section of the Air Temple.

And Aang chooses to keep it closed. To keep something the same-

~~Zuko is elsewhere when the door opens. When Aang realizes-~~

~~When Aang realizes that the kind old man who'd shown them around (and desecrated the Air Temple) was building weapons for the Fire Nation.~~


	13. Chapter 13

At first Sokka isn't sure what to think of General Iroh. Zuko's insistence that he had earned his title-

Well, there's no way Iroh could have earned it without killing people. Without military conquests and -

Well. 

He couldn't trust Iroh.

But then, one quiet evening Sokka had been lingering - he hadn't wanted to go back to the tiny cabin that he shared with his sister and Aang-

And Iroh had asked him if he knew how Zuko got his scar.

Sokka had refused to answer.

Now, though? Now that they were at the Air Temple and the Fire Nation was coming to attack these people in order to get weapons??

The Fire Nation wasn't entirely to blame for everything. The old man had helped. Yes, the lives of the refugees were at risk - yes, thay'd die if he didn't do anything - 

But Iroh had hinted that Zuko's choices weren't entirely his.

  
So, against his better judgement, Sokka sought out General Iroh.

"You asked me once if I knew how Zuko got his scar." He said. 

"That I did." Agreed the general. "And? Are you ready to answer?"

"I am." Sokka admitted. "I- I'm ready to learn. How'd he get his scar?"

"Before I can explain that, I must tell you of my own past." There was a pause. "Of our family history. I am the eldest grandson of Fire Lord Sozin." He looked regretful but Sokka was feeling a sense of horror. "Zuko's other great-grandfather, before I continue, is Avatar Roku." It... Helped slightly. But-

Zuko, great-grandson of Fire Lord Sozin-

Zuko, great-grandson of _Avatar Roku_ -

"I worked my way up the ranks while my brother, Fire Lord Ozai, stayed at home with his wife and children, Zuko and Azula. I was tasked with capturing Ba Sing Se. My son and heir - Lu Ten - was with me.

"This was... About five years ago." Iroh continued, watching Sokka's face. "I put Ba Sing Se under a seige. It lasted six hundred days. I even broke the wall- their commander surrendered-

"But my son, Lu Ten was killed during the battle. I held the city for a couple of days- but the people and spirits fought back. I retreated.

"For this, my father named my younger brother, Ozai, as his heir just before his death. That night my brothers wife disappeared." He was serious, telling Sokka history as unbiased as he could, "I have no doubt that my brother orchestrated something.

"I did not return to the palace. For releasing Ba Sing Se like I did, I knew I would face disastrous consequences. After losing my son- I could not face my Fire Lord. Instead, I went on a spiritual journey. Made friends across the nations. I met the last of the dragons." He paused, looking at Sokka - his horror must be showing on his face - "They live yet, Sokka.

"When I returned, I found Prince Zuko had grown to be much like his mother. Kind. Gentle. He cared about lives. His sister is like their father. Ruthless, prone to anger. I took him under my wing for a time.

"He was Crown Prince, and so it was inevitable that he wished to attend a War Council meeting. It was bad luck what happened."

"His father took offense?" Sokka guessed.

"On the contrary." Iroh sighed. "The guards would not let Zuko in. I spoke with him - he wished to learn more about the country he was to rule one day. So I let him in.

"One of the commanders had a plan to gain land. Useless land, really. Just farmland. We're _Firebenders_ , not farmers. He was going to use new recruits to draw out the Earthbenders that were guarding it, then send one of our more experienced units to attack them from behind."

" _No_." Sokka's blood felt about ready to freeze in his veins. 

"Prince Zuko spoke out against the plan, against the pointless death of his people. His father took offense, and challenged him to an Agni Kai. A fire duel."

"And?" Sokka was breathless.

"Prince Zuko accepted, under the impression that he would duel the commander. But this was the _Fire Lords_ War Council. He'd disrespected his father. So _that_ was who he would duel.

"Prince Zuko tried to back out once he saw he was against his father. Begged for forgiveness." Iroh looked angry, now. "My brother did not listen. He did not forgive Zuko. He burned Zukos face. We did not know for _days_ if Prince Zuko would survive. Once he could walk, he was given his ship and told that the only way to restore his honor was to find the Avatar and bring him to the Fire Lord.

"Prince Zuko is banished, unable to return to the Fire Nation on pain of death until his mission ends."

"But..." Sokka felt tears well up in his eyes. He hated feeling sympathetic for someone from the Fire Nation, but-

Zuko was _honorable_. He didn't deserve what had happened to him.


End file.
